Changing Tides
by Quimble
Summary: AU: After the second Titan War, Percy accepts the offer of Godhood. What does this mean for the prophecy of seven? Nico di Angelo and Jason lose their memories and are transported to each other's camps. But how will they cope when they realise they are living around their enemies? Post PJO series.
1. Godhood

Disclaimer: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN - I MEAN EVERYTHING!  
Except of course the stuff that I made up by myself.

A.N: Sup all, this is my first fanfic in the history of the world... Ever. I hope you like it and please review, I need to know whether or not to continue O.o

"Percy Jackson, for what you have accomplished for Olympus, we, of the council offer you Godhood. You would become minor god, serving as your father's lieutenant for the rest of time. You would be undying, immortal."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "I think I like this idea. This means I can smash him to a pulp day after day and he'll just keep on coming back for more." He eyed me, chuckling, and I glared at him.

Athena cleared her throat. "I approve also," she stated, though she was looking at Annabeth as she said it. Annabeth herself was a pale white, looking terrified. I briefly wondered if she was alright, but my thoughts were quickly clouded from the sheer enormity of Zeus' offer. Me? A god? What kind of sick person would suggest something like that?

"Err," I hesitated. "What would I be god of?"

Zeus rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. "You would become the god of tides and change. I take it you accept our offer?"

Still shocked by his proposition, I barely even noticed myself saying, "Thank you, all of you. Lord Zeus, I accept your offer."

-Line Break-

"Well isn't that a surprise," muttered Dionysus from his throne. I chose to simply ignore him, and that was when I realised what I had done. I was immortal. Now I would be forced to co-exist with Dionysus for centuries more, millennia even. For the first time, I really grasped what immortality actually meant. And I revelled in the feeling that I would be alive for eternity.

Zeus smiled. Standing up from his throne, he walked to where I was kneeling, shrinking down to semi-giant size as he did so. Great, now he was only 8 feet tall. "Rise Perseus, god of Tides and Change." Then he lowered his voice, and began murmuring words that even I could not hear. A blessing maybe? And then I felt it happen, and I knew it was the immortality. I suddenly felt stronger, more powerful. As if I held all the energy in the world within my body, and it was just willing to be released.

There were a few moments of silence in the throne room, followed by clapping from some of the Olympian gods. "Congratulations, son," Poseidon said, with a twinkle in his eye. Artemis gazed at me for a while, and then started clapping with Poseidon, a tiny smile of approval growing on her face. One by one, the remaining Olympians started to applaud me, along with the others inside the throne room. One by one, everybody began to cheer for me and congratulate me. Everyone except Annabeth. I frowned slightly, disturbed by the sight of seeing my best friend looking so depressed. She was holding her head in her arms, and for the life of me I just couldn't fathom what the problem was. Telling myself I would deal with it later, I ever-so-graciously embraced the applause directed at me and let a large grin form on my face. Tonight there would most certainly be a party. And I would be the main attraction.

-Line Break-

Have i ever told you how much I love the parties at Olympus? If not, just let me clarify one thing: there is no better thing on the planet. Somehow, the music seemed to suit everybody's style; we all loved it, and a request for change of song was totally unheard of. There were classics for some of the old fashioned gods, along with new hits for demigods. Of course, all time favourites were included, and the volume continued to rise as we all danced to the music.

I had just finished dancing with Thalia. I wasn't the greatest dancer ever, but well... At least I tried. I had two left feet, so pretty quickly, we gave up on dancing, preferringyuog to just move slowly around the room, listening to the muses dot heir stuff.. We started talking eventually, and I decided she didn't seem disappointed or anything about not receiving any gift from the gods. To be honest she just seemed really happy for me. Unfortunately, when I asked her about Annabeth, a worried look appeared on Thalia's face. She hadn't seen her since they were in the throne room, which was the last time I saw her too. After using some excuse to escape my dance with Thalia, I began to search the room for my friends. Almost as soon as I moved away, however, I was immediately ambushed by a certain breathtakingly beautiful goddess.

"Well well well. I didn't get a chance to congratulate you earlier, Percy."

You don't understand how much I hated that I could not seem to form a word at this moment.

"Aphrodite!" I managed. "Err, it was umm, nothing!" I mentally berated myself. ERR, IT WAS UMM, NOTHING? WHAT KIND OF REPLY WAS THAT JACKSON!

She smiled easily, as if she knew what I was thinking. "I just wanted to say, you know, thank you," She leaned closer to me, and as I tried to step away I realised there was a wall directly behind me. Great. I was trapped by the goddess of love. Pathetic, Jackson.

I averted my gaze, mumbling something stupid about hoe it was my pleasure, or something like that. Unfortunately, my gaze wondered down to her body, which was just as mesmerising as her eyes. She was wearing a red dress that flowed down from her neck to her feet, but somehow I could see her curves through the fabric, and I was held in wonder at the sight of such a perfect body.

She wrapped me in an embrace, resting her head on my shoulder, her petite breasts pressing into my upper torso. "Maybe I could show you my thanks someplace a little more... private." She whispered seductively into my ear, and I noticed the layered voice of her charmspeak, but I didn't care. I was completely falling for her, oblivious to the world around me.

"Uhh, sure!" I hoped I didn't sound too excited, my face flushing bright red due to embarrassment. "That's the answer I was looking for." I couldn't resist that voice, it was so compelling. Aphrodite pressed herself even closer into my body, before taking my hand and leading me away from the party. "I think we might find something to do in my quarters, don't you?"

It was as if I was paralysed. "Ok." Was all I could manage. Aphrodite was truly stunning, and I still couldn't tear my gaze away from her. It was like everything else was black and white, and Aphrodite was the only colourful person on the dance floor. I was drawn to her, like a bee is to honey, and I was simply unable to stop myself from following outside her all the way to her personal palace. Opening the door, she ushered me inside. I heard the sound of a lock click behind me.

-Line Break-

As soon as I was inside, Aphrodite eyed me up and down, and slowly began moving towards me. I myself was paralysed by her sheer beauty, I was unable to move. "I've been waiting a long time for you, Percy" she coaxed. She threw her arms around my neck, as I stood unmoving against the door, and slowly pressed her lips onto mine.

It was pure bliss, what I was experiencing. Never had I shared a kiss with anyone so passionate, or attractive. Her tongue cautiously forced open my mouth and her tongue battled for dominance over mine, easily defeating my poor attempts. I could feel myself heating up quickly, as she leaned into me, her petite body pressed up tight against mine. She moved her hands down on my back, pressing me closer in to herself as I was mesmerised by her.

We stood like that, intertwined and locked in a passionate kiss for what could have been hours. Time itself lost meaning for me at that point, and I felt immediately depressed when Aphrodite removed herself from the kiss, with a sparkle in her eyes, knowing the effect she had on me.  
"How about we go upstairs, to my bedroom?" Without moving away from my body, we waddled slowly upstairs, still intertwined, and we made her way into her massive bedroom.

A.N: I'm not sure if this was short, or long, or normal, or whatever haha. Just tell me what you think and I will so my best with your help! :)

This chapter contained no action, loads of fluff, and pretty much just sets the scene for the rest of my story. When I wrote this, I wasn't sure who I was gonna make Percy end up with, but this is just my assumption of what would have been true if Percy had accepted godhood. Thanks for reading.


	2. Coming Home

A.N: So I have decided to pair Percy with Calypso. I haven't seen many fics with this pairing, so I'll do my best. As I'm trying to keep this fic moderately rated, I discontinued the scene from last chapter. As Aphrodite is a goddess, I'm fairly sure she has the ability to alter memories.

I woke up the next morning with no memory of what happened last night. Try as might, I couldn't recall any of the events occurring later in the evening. I vaguely remembered sharing a kiss with a beautiful woman... that I didn't remember the name of.

Taking in my surroundings, I realised that I had no idea where I was. It most certainly wasn't my apartment room, and upon standing up. I noted that i wasn't even wearing my own clothes! I blushed furiously at the thought of somebody changing me while I slept.

Deciding it was time to speak to the owner of this house, I moved from my place on the bed, and began stumbling towards the door, still extremely drowsy. Groping for the door handle, I pushed it open, immediately wishing I hadn't. Outside seemed to be my least favourite Goddess, Hera. I sighed internally; maybe Hera and I could forge a new beginning. I'm not saying we should be the best of friends, but we could have at least a cordial relationship.

As I was thinking this through, Hera was beaming at me as if she could read minds. Yeah, I felt this way a lot these days. "Good morning, good morning! It's nice to see my favourite demigod up early! Although, you aren't a demigod anymore, are you?"

I bowed. "Lady Her-" I began before she quickly interrupted me and pulled me upright.

"No more of that now, Percy! Now we are all family, please, just call me Hera."

Smiling at her, I replied, "Well of course, Hera. And since I didn't really get around to it last night, I just wanted to say thank you personally for what you and the other Olympians have done for me. I would also like to apologise regarding how I treated you in the labyrinth last year. It was rude, and childish, and I was just wanting to lay the blame on somebody else's shoulders."

The smile on Hera's face widened. "Of course, I forgive you Percy. We all make mistakes sometimes, we just need to remember that we are family. Now, do you want anything for breakfast?"

-Line Break-

"Percy. You don't know how proud I am." As he said it, tears were forming in Poseidon's eyes. "As a god, you will be needing a palace. I am hoping that you will build within Atlantis, although if you wish, you could construct a palace right here in Olympus.

The decision for me was easy. "I'd like to be with you in Atlantis. After all, I am a god of the ocean, and I do not like to be restrained."

Poseidon laughed at that. "No, it certainly doesn't my son. I will be occupied with the other Olympians today, discussing how to best rebuild Mount Olympus. I will see you later."

"Wait. Do you by any chance, know where Annabeth is?" I asked, a tad hopefully.

His previously smiling face morphed into a slight frown. "I haven't seen her recently. You could ask Athena later, though. I really should be going. Goodbye, Percy."

-Line Break-

By myself, I decided on walking through Olympus, watching the nature spirits and minor gods go on about their daily life. Most of them seemed too busy to talk. Others were polar opposites, sitting and chatting with their neighbours, or with the dryads near the forest. I myself just wondered aimlessly around Olympus. That is, until I noticed Grover and Nico talking at the edge of the forest.

Making my way over to them, I called out, "So, how are we?"  
Grover gave a cry. "PERCY!" He exclaimed, leaping to his feet and crushing me in a hug. Nico laughed at my predicament. "I can't believe it! You're a god! That's amazing Perce!"

I chuckled, extracting myself from Grover's embrace. "You too man. Lord of the Wild, wow. You deserve it, man." I replied.

Nico slowly stood up, grinning broadly. "So Percy, what's it like?"

I struggled with that one for a moment, biting my lip as I searched my mind for an answer. "It's... Well, let's just say it's different."

They both rolled their eyes. "I'm sure it's very different, Percy!" Nico laughed. "So, what are you planning to accomplish next, my lord?"

I glared at him. "Well, now that you mention it, there is one certain son of Hades that I was told to get rid of. Hmm... How do you feel about becoming a goldfish?"

He responded by punching me lightly on the shoulder, as we continued to get up to date. Nico told me about what he'd been doing in the underworld, while Grover explained how he was in the process of organising a massive ecological cleanup all around the country. Eventually, we moved on to less important matters, and I asked them both if they'd seen any of our other friends in the past day or so.

"Actually, Rachel and Annabeth both left to Camp Half-Blood." Nico told me, "I'm kind of surprised, to be honest. They never used to seem to friendly, but I could've sworn they were best friends when they left."

I frowned, wondering why they had left so soon. "And what about Thalia?" I ventured.

Grover answered this one. "I was dancing with her last night, for a while. She told me the hunters would be staying in Olympus for a while, with Artemis busy with the rest of the Olympian Council." A grin made its way onto his face. "She also mentioned something how about you owing her a cheeseburger."

I snorted. "Perish the thought, Grover. She's the one that owes me! Anyway, I think I might head back to camp. You know, just to visit."

Grover nodded in understanding. "Mind if I tag along?" I haven't seen camp for months, now. I miss the place. How about you, Nico?"

"Err, Not just yet... I still wanna do some stuff in Olympus..." He responded awkwardly, as if there was something he wasn't telling us. I shrugged it off, thinking he would tell us if he wanted to.

Grover broke the silence. "Uhh, ok then. Let's get going, Perce. Do you know how to do that teleport thing you gods do yet?"

"No. I'll call Mrs Leary, see if she's up to shadow travelling with us."

-Line Break-

Camp looked totally different from how we had left it. Back then, it had been an empty, desolate place, with the only activity including preparations for the war against the Titans. Now, the camp seemed full of life again. Satyrs were competing against the campers in a volleyball competition, with the Dryads watching from the trees. Cabin chariots were lined up, as if they were about to begin a race. There were even a couple of campers in the middle of activities, like archery practice, or the Climbing Wall.  
My eyes narrowed. I had always hated that wall. Well, not the wall in particular. I'd just never really enjoyed falling into the lava below.

As I made my way to the Poseidon cabin, a couple of my friends greeted me. Clarisse actually bowed to me! I admit, I was slightly disturbed by this, and started walking a little faster.

After leaving some of my stuff inside the cabin, I walked over to the big house, wanting to talk to Chiron. He was rolling around in his wheelchair, which surprised me. He despised that chair, always preferring to move around as a Centaur.

"Percy, my boy. Welcome back" He smiled lightly, gesturing for me to sit down beside him. "I have been receiving many... interesting... rumours from Olympus. Would you mind filling me in?"

I complied, telling him pretty much everything that had happened to me since I had arrived in New York, earlier in the Summer. I finished with the story of defeating Kronos, and the reward the Gods had offered me.

Chiron didn't seem surprised by my story. He remained silent for a time staring absently at his lap. After what seemed like hours of pondering, he murmured, almost to himself, "The world is changing, Percy. We will no longer live as we once did."

"Pardon?"

The wizened Centaur did not reply. Instead he congratulated me on my accomplishments and asked how long I would be staying. I told him that, for now, I was only visiting, and would likely leave within a day or two.

Chiron nodded. "Well if that's all, Percy, I have some things I must attend to before dinner tonight." He began to roll his wheelchair away, but I called him back.

"Actually, have you seen Annabeth recently? Because I haven't been able to find her since Kronos was defeated, and I'm starting to get a little worried."

Chiron turned to face me, a blank look on his face. "Annabeth has not returned to Camp Half-Blood as of present. I assume she will be arriving shortly.

A.N: Where is Annabeth! What has she been doing! I plan to move the story along quickly, and get into the main body of the fic. i have exams coming up shortly, but I will still try to update regularly. Tell me if you like it! :)


	3. Under The Sea

A.N: Here's your next chapter. Like I said last chapter I have exams coming up soon (3 weeks), so I might not update so regularly. I should be able to get in a chapter a week at the bare minimum.  
Enjoy.

I'll admit, I was getting concerned about Annabeth. It was if she had disappeared, nobody had seen her since Olympus. I'd tried calling her cell phone countless times - no reply. Even Athena, when I asked, her seemed surprised that her daughter could not be found. Moments later, however, she straightened, telling me coldly, "My daughter can take care of herself. I would appreciate if you left her alone." After a rejection like that, I didn't bother asking again.

As time passed, Things began to cool down again, and return to normal. As normal as this twisted world could get, anyway. I began to get mentored as a God, learning how to fully exploit my powers, and what-not. Usually, Apollo would be the one teaching me, a plan I was cool with. Occasionally, another Olympian, such as Artemis or Hestia might step in, but in the main, it was Apollo. He taught me about all the general stuff like that superspeed teleportation. He also taught me how to read minds. Yeah. Well, that explains a lot.

Anyway, after I'd managed all that stuff, my dad started to help me use my water powers, strengthening my endurance and ability. Poseidon said I was catching on rather quickly, especially for someone who was a mortal just a week ago. I modestly (well, kind of) accepted his words of praise, saying that I had a great teacher. He looked at me, pride evident in his eyes, as he told me that I was truly ready to fulfil my duty as a god.

I myself was overjoyed. After, what, five years of total loyalty and dedication to Olympus, I had finally received some recognition. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some whiny brat who complains that it's not fair. No I'm just grateful that after all this work the Olympians have actually rewarded me, with possibly the best gift you can give to a mortal. Immortality.

-Line Break-

I took a breath, preparing myself, and then knocked on the apartment door.

"Just a minute!"

I waited patiently, hearing the footsteps nearing the doorway, and the sound of a lock clicking as it was removed. The door opened a fraction, and I caught a glimpse of the lady inside. She had long, wavy brown hair, and a kind face with soft blue eyes. She was smiling a little, as if she had just heard something funny, but the smile vanished when she realised who was at the door.

"PERCY!"

"Hey, mom." as I said it, she crushed me in a hug. "How are you?"

"I haven't seen you for weeks! I missed you, Percy."

"I missed you too, Mom."

Then my Mom took a step back and glared at me. "Where have you been! I contacted Chiron, he just said you would stop by later! What have you been doing the past week!"

"Err, I was sorta in Olympus."

She snorted. "That doesn't mean you couldn't have just let me know how you were!"

"I really am sorry Mom. It's just... Well, after I fought Kronos, Zeus offered me immortality."

She stared at me blankly. "What?" She exclaimed.

I took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled. "Mom. I'm immortal."

-Line Break -

"Immortal?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah. Like I said, after I defeated Kronos with Grover and Annabeth, they - the Gods - decided to reward each of us for our services to Olympus. And my reward was immortality. I am now Poseidon's primary lieutenant, God of Tides and Change."

Tears began to fall from my mom's eyes, as I embraced her again. "Oh Percy. I'm so proud. My own son, a god. Wait 'til Paul hears."

I sighed. "Yes but, as a God, I won't really be able to visit often-" but Sally interrupted.

"I understand Percy. If you need to visit, I'm sure you'l find time to see me. It's ok, don't worry." See that's what I love about my mom. She loves me for who I am, not what I am. My personality, not my accomplishments. She was honestly the kindest person I had ever known.

"Thanks mom. I love you, but I have to leave. Tell Paul I said hi."

She sighed sadly. "Duty calls, I guess - I'll let Paul know. Love you honey. Good luck"

-Line Break-

I headed to Atlantis after leaving the apartment. Generally, the Ancient Laws restricted immortals to travel into another immortal's domain without permission, but as Poseidon's lieutenant I could come and go. I headed towards Poseidon's palace immediately, where I was most unfortunately met by my half-brother, Triton.

"Perseus Jackson," he sneered. "It's nice seeing you come down after the war is over."

I chuckled, refusing to get offended by both his words and his arrogant demeanour. "I see that your efforts to protect Atlantis were somewhat ineffective. If only you were a better commander then perhaps more of the city may have been salvaged."

Triton's eyes narrowed. "Watch yourself, Jackson. I might just slip, and we wouldn't want a deceased demigod on the palace floor, would we.

"Oh, you are so clueless," I laughed. "I bear the curse of Achilles, defeated The titan king myself, and just recently became a God and you think you van threaten me?"

He paled, turned, and swam away, his double fish tail fluttering behind him. I watched him go, before beginning to observe what was left of Poseidon's palace. It had been almost completely destroyed by Oceanus in the war against the titans, but already Atlantis was up and running again. The palace itself appeared to be receiving repair work constantly, as merpeople tried to restore the palace to that of its former glory. I must admit, they were making astounding progress. Barely a couple of weeks had passed, and yet most of Atlantis looked as if had never been damaged.

"Percy. Welcome to Atlantis."

I whirled around, recognising the deep voice belonging to Poseidon, Lord of the Sea. "Father. I thought you were still tied up in Olympus."

His eyes twinkled. "I just got out, actually. I truthfully only arrived less than an hour before you." He spread his arms. "So what do you think of the repairs?"

"They seem to be going all right. Is there anything you want me to do, to help?" I asked, eager to do something, anything.

"Firstly, I I think that you need your own domain, separate from mine. You may build your own palace, here in Atlantis, if you so choose. The citizens will help to build it, of course. We could have it finished within the next five years or so."

"So what will I be doing during that time? Anything in particular?"

"No, just carrying out your general duties. Other than that, it's your choice. I expect that you will become more involved after you get accustomed to being a God. Until then, you can pretty much do what you want... Within reason, of course." He added, unnecessarily.

I nodded. "Is there anyone I should see, regarding my palace?"

"Ask for Phileus," my father told me. "He is the foremost designer and artist in Atlantis. He will sort out your palace for you, as long as you tell him exactly what you want. As a matter of fact, his grandfather designed my palace. I am told that he passed his knowledge on through the generations, and Phileus is apparently just as skilful as his grandfather and father were before him."

I nodded again, storing the name in my memory. "Thanks dad. I guess I'll be off then."

"Goodbye, Perseus."

-Line Break-

After a few hours of searching, I located Phileus, requesting his services for my palace. He got started immediately, interviewing me on what I wanted my palace to be like on the inside. After he had established what sort of theme I wanted my house to follow, (modern, with a hint of traditional style) he advised me that payment would be taken care of by my father. Satisfied that Phileus would get results I liked, I temporarily set up a room in Poseidon's palace, that I would be using until my own palace was completed. According to the designer's estimates, it would be at least eight months before I could move in, with the actual completion of the entire building scheduled 3 to 4 years from now. It seemed like a long time, but hey, I had an eternity to wait. I could deal with it.

There was only one thing missing. Annabeth. I just didn't feel complete without her. A part inside of me just felt empty, that couldn't be filled by anything. I missed her, there was no denying it. But she had disappeared, even Athena didn't know where she was, though she wouldn't admit it. All I could do was hope that she would show herself eventually. Hope and wait.

A.N: And there goes my third chapter. I really intend on getting this story to like at least 60k words, because otherwise I just don't think it'll be worth reading. Also, I refuse to post my chapters unless they are 1500 words plus. Any less and the chapter becomes far too short, and I would have to update with insane frequency to keep my readers interested. Please review :)


	4. Death of a Hero

A.N: this chapter involves a massive time skip. The period I skip will just be the time Percy spends becoming accustomed to being a God. I skipped forwards, because Percy's life is going to be very dull before Gaea comes around. So anyway, I'm skipping a couple of months forward.  
Read and Review. :)

"Hello, Brother!" Called a voice.

"Tyson," I said, grinning. "How are you?"

"I am good! Look, I fixed your shield!" He said, showing me a wristwatch, which quickly transformed into a shield as I watched. It had been damaged in a fight with Ares. He had put so much power into his strikes, that as I attempted to block an overarm attack, the lower section of the shield became badly dented, as I was forced to use my sword alone. It was a close battle, but in the end Ares managed to land a couple of strikes on me, and I was forced to concede defeat.

"Thanks Tyson," I said appreciatively. "It means a lot to me."

Tyson smiled childishly. "It was no problem!" He exclaimed.

I laughed. "Hey, I was thinking, do you wanna go for a ride on the hippocampi tomorrow? I haven't been out for a while."

"Yay! Tyson will ride Rainbow!" He grinned, as happy as if he had just won the lottery.

"I'm sure you will, Tyson."

At that moment, an Iris Message appeared in front of me. Don't even ask me to explain how it's possible for a rainbow to appear underwater, I have absolutely no idea. For some reason, it just did. And through the mist, I saw the face of Nico di Angelo.

"Percy!" he blurted out. "Where are you! We need you at camp now!"

I straightened up, preparing myself to leave. "Nico? What's happened?"

He stared at me with, wide, solemn eyes. "It's Annabeth."

-Line Break-

By the time the words finished coming out of his mouth, I had already began to flash over. In an instant, I appeared on the beach of Camp Half-Blood, and began sprinting up the sand towards the big house. In contrast to the usually bright and sunny sky, all that was overhead now were dark clouds, the sun blotted out of the sky.

I charged past the Mess Hall and the demigod cabins. Past the lake and the volleyball courts. I arrived at the big house. And what I saw there chilled me to the bone. Annabeth was lying on the gravel, white as snow, as a healer laboured over her. She had a massive gash in her side, blood seeping through her clothes. The wound itself was a sickly yellow, and. I knew immediately she'd been poisoned. Around Annabeth stood almost a hundred stunned campers.

Shoving my way past the campers, I fell to my knees next to Annabeth, and realised that the person I had labeled as a healer was actually Apollo. As he cleaned the wound, Annabeth flinched suddenly, her eyes fluttering open, meeting mine.

"Percy," she said, her voice lower than a whisper. "I'm sorry."  
I panicked, trying to comfort her. "Its ok Annabeth, Appolo's here! You'll be fine." I knew it wasn't the truth. If anything, in the time I had been here she had seemed to get worse. Her chest barely moved when she breathed, and she just kept bleeding.

Annabeth knew it too. "No... Posion... In the wound." She gasped, unable to continue. I looked at Apollo, desperate to see some sign that she would be ok. But I could see it in his eyes. He knew there was no hope. We all knew it. And it was proven when Apollo laid his right hand across Annabeth's forehead, muttering a blessing. It was over. The poison had made its way into her system, Apollo was far too late to do any good.

"Annabeth no.." Tears began falling from my eyes. "Annabeth!"

She heaved one last breath. "Percy... Don't mourn me." And that was it.

She stopped breathing, her eyes closed. I was too shocked to do anything other than sit there limply, unable to believe the events unfolding before my own eyes.

"We need a shroud," Chiron's voice broke the silence. "A shroud for the daughter of Athena."

-Line Break-

Empty. I thought I knew what it was like to feel empty. I had no idea. Not until now. Now the world was lifeless and dull. Now nothing was important. My life had ended, so why was I still here. Why had Annabeth left, but I had stayed. Why wasn't it the other way around. Now, I was empty.

I spoke to none, listened to none. I even shunned my own brother when he came to cheer me up. I spent a week inside my bedroom, not leaving even for meals. Not permitting anyone enter my room as I mourned Annabeth's passing.

People said time healed all wounds. I disagreed. The pain inside of me only worsened with time, until it bubbled over into rage, as I lashed out at anybody who even spoke to me. Eventually, Poseidon could no longer turn a blind eye to my fits of anger and rage. He gave me a choice: treat the people of Atlantis with respect, or be cast out of the city. I left the following morning.

-Line Break-

NICO:

Percy's eyes, once a beautiful sea-green colour, now looked like the depths of Tartarus. He showed no emotion, not when he spoke, or did anything else, for that matter. He was a wreck.

"Tell me she got into Elysium." He said passively, his voice devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

I wondered how to tell him what he had seen. "Yeah. She's... With Luke. They're both in Elysium together."

I watched him take it in. If it made him angry, he was hiding it well. "I thought Luke was trying fir rebirth."

"He changed his mind. He said he wasn't finished with his former life. He may change his mind later, of course."

"He's with Annabeth?" I could hear the tone of curiosity in his speech.

"They are together now. She has forgiven Luke. They're both quite happy."  
He grunted in acknowledgement. I sighed. I was the only person who he would talk to., and that was only because I was a son of Hades. He was still yet to say a word to anyone else.

"There was something else," He looked up at me, a small amount of surprise on his face. "I told her what you've been doing Percy. You have other responsibilities, you can't hold on to her forever. She's gone, and she's not coming back. She told you to move on. You will find someone else. You have an eternity to search."

I wondered if I'd pushed him too far, if he would turn towards me and send a bolt of energy at me. But all he did was sit there, as if he hadn't heard me. I stood up. "I have to go. See you later, Percy." And then I left.

PERCY:

I turned sideways just in time to see a shadow envelop Nico, before he disappeared altogether. I didn't know what to do. I had lost my sense of purpose, there was nothing left for me to do. There was simply no point in doing anything anymore...

My brooding was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter." I called, my voice breaking.

Phileus, the Atlantan architect and designer, walked into the room, his head bowed down. "I apologise for disturbing you, My Lord. However, I assumed you would be pleased to know, your palace is fit for you. If you so wish, you may reside there now, while we work on occupied parts of the palace."

I nodded. "Thank you, Phileus."

The designer bowed again. "My Lord."

-Line Break-

The palace was amazing, and I hated it. The architecture was astounding, the design of the palace beautiful. But what was the point of such a beautiful place if I had nobody to show it to. Nobody to look forward to seeing at the end of a day. Nobody to love.

Other said there were thousands of people I could choose to be my wife. But how many were immortal? How many had stood by my side, and actually understood me? How many could I love as I did Annabeth. And there was only one person I could think of. Only one person who I could even consider staying with. Technically, she wasn't even a god. Nor was she mortal. She was a titan, punished after the first war against the gods. She was led into exile by the Olympians, living isolated, far from civilisation, on an island called Ogygia. And I loved her. She loved me, not for what I had done, but for who I was.

Calypso.

A.N: IM SORRY T_T PLEASE DONT KILL ME, I WONT BE ABLE TO FINISH THE STORY  
Poor Annabeth :( at least she is happy now, with Luke in Elysium. Obviously, I am about to introduce Calypso to the story, in the next chapter.

Indirectly, of course, Annabeth's death was Percy's fault. She became so depressed by his choice to become a God that she returned to the only thing she knew for certain - fighting monsters. Eventually she bit off more than she could chew, and she paid the price.  
Please review, thanks for reading.


	5. Enter, the Titan

A.N: I had a project due yesterday, didn't get a chance to write. T_T  
Hopefully I will continue with my writing on a regular basis. If I don't I will probably either have an assignment due, or an exam to study up on. R+R :)

By the way due to the fact I'm an Australian writer, reviewers from other countries and cultures might spell words differently to me, use some different vocabulary, and other small things like that. If you can't understand something I wrote, I do apologise: please send me a review and I will fix my mistake as soon as I can. Thanks :)

Flashing to Ogygia wasn't as difficult as. I had imagined. You see, flashing itself wasn't an entirely conscience action. Or a physical one. Yes, it was a form of super fast wind travel, but you could still flash into enclosed spaces, which would otherwise be inaccessible. I didn't know where Ogygia truthfully was, but all I really had to do was picture it in my mind and try flashing. Not a moment later, I stood on a picturesque rocky beach, that seemed to curve around slowly, forming the approximate shape of an island. I could feel the shape of the pebbles underneath my Greek styled sandals. I could also see where the beach sloped up and morphed into a grassy meadow, full of beautiful flowers growing everywhere.

And right in front of me, stood the person I had come here to see.

She stared at me, shock clearly etched upon her face. "Percy? Is that you?"  
I hesitated. "Yeah. It's me."  
"But... How? You left, I watched you leave! No hero ever sees this island twice!"  
I cleared my throat nervously. "Yeah, about that. I'm not just a demigod anymore. The gods made me immortal."  
Calypso opened her mouth, about to speak, but then she stopped, evidently confused. Her eyes widened as she took in what I had said. "You're... A god?" She asked, disbelief in her voice.

"Yes. While the gods fought Typhon as he made his way across America, Kronos' army marched on Olympus. The demigods, centaurs, and nature sprits were the only defenders. Kronos managed to get into the throne room, where I fought him with some of my friends."

She still looked confused. "Who?"

My throat dried, I couldn't swallow. "You wouldn't know them." I managed.

"Try me." She said simply, frowning.

I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself. "It was me, Grover -a satyr- and..." I lowered my voice, miserable. "And Annabeth." I whispered softly, tears streaming from my eyes.

Calypso stepped towards me, holding me upright, while I, being my pathetic self, stood there sobbing."Percy." She pressed. "What happened?"

"She's dead."

Two words. I only said two words. And two words was what it took to completely silence Calypso, forestalling whatever she had planned to say. Two words brought me so much deeper into my misery, so much that I couldn't bear the aching in my heart. Two words, and then everything changed.

Calypso stood there, a few paces from me, in a stunned silence. "Percy..." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

But I didn't hear her, consumed by my own sorrow. I barely even noticed her, until she walked towards me and brought me into a close embrace. Even this, I barely registered, overcome with grief, as she slowly led me inside her home.

-Line Break-

Home wasn't really the right word for it. A better selection would possibly be 'Cave'. Despite this, it was in fact quite nice. The floor was sandy, but the walls and ceiling were made from various crystal formations, which glittered in all sorts of colours. White curtains hung down in irregular positions, marking out different rooms. To the side, I could see a couple of bookcases, containing what must have been hundreds of books. On the opposite wall, a large harp rested on the glowing green crystals. From the ceiling hung a number of dried herbs and plants. There were dozens of them; rosemary, thyme, you name it. Across the room I was in, a large fireplace was built into the cavern wall, with a small kettle bubbling over the flames. She led me to a small side bedroom, where she forced me inti bed, telling me to rest. Tears still trickling from my eyes, I reluctantly lay down, and watched her leave, the curtain falling back down behind her. Exhausted, defeated by grief and sorrow, I eventually fell asleep.

-Line Break-

Let me tell you something. Demigod's dreams suck. But you know what? What I dreamt about now was far worse than anything I had ever seen as a demigod. I was standing on a beautiful green field, next to a river. In the far distance stood a miniature looking Colosseum, and beyond that, a small city. Surrounding me, was a scene of total destruction. Demigods lay strewn across the grass in unnatural positions, red liquid seeping through their clothing. Piles of monster dust were scattered unevenly across the field. And the only person remaining on the battlefield was a tall lady facing me, her eyes closed, with long black hair hanging loosely down past her shoulders.

"Percy Jackson," she murmured, though I could hear her easily. "How predictable the gods are, falling right into my trap. The Gods have no champion anymore. But I've been watching you for years, Perseus. You will not be around to hinder my plans. I have slept far too long to be delayed by a weakling such as you. But you have proved yourself useful. Perhaps you could act as my champion. The rewards will be high."

"Go... To... Hell..." I struggled, not being able to form words properly. I looked down, and saw mounds of earth climbing up my chest, enveloping my body. I was slowly being consumed by the Earth Goddess.

"A shame. I could have used someone like you. I will, however, grant you one last request." She opened her eyes, sending waves of uncontrollable fear into me, paralysing me. "Enjoy Tartarus, Jackson."

I jolted awake, as terror surged through my brain. I took in my surroundings slowly, regaining my composure as I realised where I was. The portion of the cave I was in was pitch black, and I realised that it must be near midnight. I rolled over, burying my face in a soft pillow as I attempted to get back to sleep.

-Line Break-

A good six or seven hours later, I began blinking my eyes as my vision adjusted. The morning sunlight shone directly into the cave, rebounding in all directions, some of it passing through the thin white curtains into the rooms inside. The room I was in was still dim, but small rays of sunshine were visible, peeking through the curtains to light up the interior of the room. For a moment, as. I tried to place my surroundings, I realised that this room was vaguely familiar. I pondered on this for a minute or so, as I attempted to get my head around from where I recognised it. Then it clicked. This was the very same room I had stayed in two and a half years previously, when I was first isolated on the island.

At the time, I had wondered if Calypso was a monster of some sort, luring mortal demigods on to her island. I smiled as I thought about the time. I had spent previously on Ogygia, where I had recovered for weeks after hurtling out of Mt St. Helens in a volcanic eruption. Just a word of warning to you young demigods who may be out there; If you're thinking about combining several gallons of water with a pool of magma in an active, extremely volatile volcano, don't do it. Falling from the sky hurts. Trust me. I know these things.

-Line Break-

As I walked out of the cave, I noticed Calypso standing off to my left, near the lake. She wore a white, sleeveless Greek chiton, and walked barefoot on the soft gravel. Her long, caramel, hair, braided over her left shoulder fell down to just above her waist. She was faced away from me, staring at the depths of the crystal clear lake.

As I came up beside her, I noticed that her almond coloured eyes, usually shining brightly, were closed, giving Calypso both a stunning and peaceful look. If she noticed me next to her, sue didn't display any outwards sign of her knowledge.

"Why have you come here Percy." Her voice, calm and soothing, broke through the peaceful silence.

"I don't want to forget about you, Calypso. You are a part of me, it wouldn't be right for me to leave you here, pretending you didn't exist."

She took this in. "I understand, Percy. You are a part of me also. However... I do not think this is the only reason."

I closed my eyes, embracing the calm environment, listening to the sounds of small animals in our surroundings. "No, it was not. Calypso. All those years ago, when I was stranded on this island, I left. I convinced myself that I had a duty to fulfil, so I left you behind."

I listened to the sound of her regular breathing, calm and composed. "And now?"

"Now I am free. The Gods don't need me anymore. I realised that there is nothing I must do. Our lives are governed by the choices we make,not by other people. And so I chose to return here, to you. Because I love you, Calypso." I turned to face her, opening my eyes.

"I love everything about you. I love the way you look, I love your flowers, the way you made that beautiful garden by yourself. I love the way you work, and the way you care so much about things that other people take for granted. I love the way you smile, I love your personality. And most of all, I love the way you laugh. I would do anything, Calypso, to make you laugh, because most of all, I love you."

Calypso remained silent, as if she hadn't heard a word of what I had just said. I stood desperately beside her, waiting for her response. And then she turned, showing me her glistening almond eyes. And then she spoke. Five words. That was all it took.

"I love you too, Percy."

A.N: Well, another chapter done and dusted. And I brought everybody's favourite female goddess into the story. As a matter of fact, while I was writing this chapter, I was originally planning to end it just 4 lines sooner, leaving you at a very scary cliff hanger. As soon as I decided to do this, my iPad (which I use to write with) ran out of battery, as if it had heard my intentions and disagreed. I took this as a sign from the gods, and in the end. I didn't leave any cliffhangers for you. Thank my iPad for that :P  
I hope you liked it.


	6. Solstice

A.N: I'M SORRY ANNABETH :( At least you're with Luke now!  
R+R :)

I stayed on Ogygia for weeks, but I'll admit; it did get boring. The island itself was beautiful. Everything about it looked amazing. The crystal clear lake was cool and refreshing, and the gardens Calypso had worked so hard on for centuries were the most beautiful things I had ever seen. But the best part of the island, was Calypso. For that whole week, I only left her side at night, when we slept. And even then, I thought about her all the time, dreaming about her when I fell asleep from exhaustion. I couldn't get over her. She was my life. If I lost her, then I lost everything.

But as I was saying; life on the island was repetitive. That's not to say I didn't enjoy my time there. But still, I did want to get back, see my friends. Ogygia was isolated. To be honest, it reminded me of the Lotus Casino. It's as if it's a world of its own, separate from Earth and everything there. I mean, anything could happen, and if you were on this island, you wouldn't know about it.

So, I was surprised, to say the least, when Calypso declined my offer to take her to Olympus.

"Percy, I can't." She said softly over the table we were eating at.

I frowned. "Why not? People will love you. And if they don't you'll be with me. You'll be fine."

"No... It's not that." She didn't elaborate, as if she was embarrassed about something.

"Calypso? What is it? Why can't you leave?"

She gazed at me solemnly. "The Gods. They won't allow it."

I opened my mouth to protest, then realised I couldn't. There was nothing for me to say. Calypso smiled sadly at the sight of me.

"It's ok, Percy. I will stay here. If you want to leave, I won't stop you. You have other things to attend to."

That's when I realised, that Calypso had never really expected me to stay. She had known that I would leave eventually, like the many others before me. I would go find someone else, and forget Calypso. After all, I had done it before.

And that's also when I realised I couldn't let this happen.

-Line Break-

I flashed directly into the throne room, wondering if there was going to be anyone inside. When I realised that yes, it was full, and every single Olympian was staring at me coldly, I felt slightly embarrassed. Not a good start.

Zeus eyed me, annoyed. "Immortality does not give you an excuse to interrupt a solstice meeting." He voiced coldly. Thankfully, I was quickly defended.

"Oh give it a rest, brother. I'm sure he has a suitable reason." Said Poseidon calmly. "In any event, has he not earned the right of permission into the throne room?"

Zeus grunted, realising Poseidon was right. "Fine. Perseus, why did you see fit to interrupt out council."

"My apologies Lord Zeus." I wasn't aware that this was a solstice meeting, for reasons I can explain soon. Would you like to me leave, and return later, after the meeting?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "You may speak now, unless there are any objections."

Nobody said a word. I took that as my cue to speak. "I have spent the past weeks on the island of Ogygia, observing the actions and intentions of Calypso. I have seen nothing wrong with her actions. I feel that she does not need to be imprisoned there."

Zeus' eyes looked menacing, as he glared at me. "Do not speak of matters which you know little about, Perseus." He said coldly. "There is, of course, a reason why Calypso is imprisoned upon that island. She is the daughter of Atlas, the titan. She supported her father in the first titan war. She did not directly oppose us, we know. So instead of casting her into tartarus, we have allowed her that island."

But I wasn't about to take no for an answer. "That is exactly my point. She supported her father. Just as the demigods supported their parents in the more recent war. Atlas is her father, she couldn't just forget about something like that."

I could see some of the Olympians nodding thoughtfully, as they thought about what I had said. By including their children in the argument, I had brought them something that they could relate to. Now they understood what I wanted. Zeus, however, remained as stubborn as ever.

"It will not happen. I will not allow it. This council will not allow our known enemies to walk free. Calypso should be grateful for what she has, not be asking for more. That is final."

This sparked some muttering between the Olympians, but nobody objected. My father stared at me sadly, but I could see he disagreed with my opinions. My heart was breaking inside of me. I felt shattered, and Zeus opened his mouth, about to ask me to leave. Before he could, however, another voice spoke up.

"How about we put it to vote?" It was Aphrodite. From the way everybody was staring at her in shock, I had to wonder if this was the first time Aphrodite had ever had any it in a council meeting.

There was an awkward silence. "Well there's nothing wrong with listening to a demigod once in a while."

Zeus shook his head, disbelief evident on his features. "Okay... We'll put it to vote then." He looked around warily. "All in favour of Calypso's release?"

I saw three or four hands raise. Not enough. Poseidon, Hera and Aphrodite. Followed by Hermes. It stayed like that. And then more hands started go up.

Apollo's hand slowly raised, a smile on his face. And then Hades, sighed, putting his arm in the air. That surprised me. Then again, I had helped to secure a throne on Olympus for him, during the second titan war. I guess he was just feeling particularly grateful today.

Six against seven. I needed one more vote. I looked around at the people who still had their hands resting on their thrones. Zeus, Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus. On the other side of the council; Demeter, Artemis, and Athena. Athena was glaring at me, a look of hatred on her face. She blamed me for Annabeth's death. She thought it was my fault. And I agreed with her.

Nobody raised their hands. Calypso wouldn't be leaving. I had failed. Or so I thought.

Stunned, overcome with both joy and shock, I watched Artemis' right hand make its way into the air.

Zeus looked as stunned as I felt. He opened his mouth to speak, but it closed again. In my peripheral vision I could see Poseidon smiling pridefully, and on the other side Hera was smirking at her husband, who was still lost for words.

"Well," she said. "Vote passed, in favour of Calypso's release. Congratulations, Percy. Unless there is anything else, you may leave now."

-Line Break-

Why? That was the one question that, try as I might, I simply couldn't answer. Why Artemis, of all people? How had I earned her respect? Moreover, why would she ever agree with Aphrodite? They were at odds more than anyone else. Both had contrasting opinions and personalities. Don't get me wrong or anything. I am grateful. I just want to know why. As I headed back to Ogygia, however, I dispelled those thoughts from my mind, preparing to tell Calypso what had transpired on Olympus.

I flashed to Ogygia, expecting to see Calypso waiting for me, possibly standing on the beach, watching the ocean. What I didn't expect was to see the island empty, devoid of life. If I hand't known already, I would've assumed that there was nobody here. The entrance to the cave stood cold and uninviting, full of darkness. I wondered briefly if something had happened, but I dispelled the thought. I had been gone a few hours, at most. She had probably gotten tired and went inside.

As I walked inside, I felt the temperature increase dramatically. The fire had burnt down to a pile of embers, providing warmth, but no longer lighting up its surroundings as it had earlier. I frowned unsure as to the reason why Calypso hadn't kept it going, but then again, she wouldn't have wanted the fire burning while she slept in another room.

I continued to walk further into the cave, slowly pushing aside the curtain that led to Calypso's room. I glanced inside the room, noticing a slim figure, curled up under the white sheets, heaving irregularly.

"Calypso?"

The heaving stopped, as Calypso threw off the sheet on top of her, rushing over to me, embracing me, and kissing me on the lips. I was too stunned to do anything.

After a time, she withdrew from the kiss, pressing her head onto my shoulder. "I thought you had left me." She gasped, as she was racked by a fit of sobbing. "I thought you weren't coming back."

As she said it, I realised what it must have been like for her, waiting for me while I was at Olympus. I had stayed in Ogygia for weeks, getting to know Calypso better, spending time with her... but then I had left. I had been gone for hours, and for Calypso, it was identical to what had happened last time I was on Ogygia. Terrified, at the thought of me forgetting her again, leaving her to stay on this cursed island while I returned to the outside world.

"Calypso... As long as I live, I will never leave you. And being immortal that day won't come for a long time yet."

She managed to smile, as I gently set her down on her bed, comforting her all the while. When. I was convinced she had fallen asleep, I silently crept back to my own room, before falling asleep, exhausted from the night's events.

A.N: And there goes chapter six. I will try to introduce the beginning of a new war in the next couple of chapters, so Gaea might make a couple more appearances while I decide who will be part of the great prophecy.

By the way, just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed :) i really appreciate your input, keep it coming.


	7. Awakening

A.N: BEHOLD, chapter seven.  
Warning: Large time skip featured in this chapter.

I remember running. I couldn't flash away, so I just ran. But my attempts to escape were futile. How could you run from something like the ground? I heard the rumbling of laughter in the back of my mind. You disappoint me, Jackson. You are the Gods' greatest hero? I stumbled, as the earth beneath my feet began to suck me in faster, like quicksand. Trapped by the feet, I started sinking through the earth, struggling to stay above ground. Gaia's voice, when she spoke, seemed to come from all around me. In fact, she was all around me. She was the embodiment of the Earth.

I am surprised that you could so easily defeat Kronos. But then again, he wasn't my strongest son. He did however, stall long enough for me to awake without the Olympians' noticing. I would've screamed, but by now my entire head was underground, and yet I kept sinking. And then the dirt around me disappeared, and I began to fall. For what seemed like hours, I fell continuously, moving towards the Earth's core with every passing second. And through the darkness, I could see the harsh, black landscape below. And I realised where I was. A voice different to. Gaia's, boomed in my mind. Welcome to Tartarus, Jackson.

When I woke, I was sure of two things. One, that hadn't been a normal dream. That was the godly premonition type dream. And secondly, the presence, in the pit. It was Tartarus.

-Line Break-

After Calypso had been granted clearance from Ogygia, I had taken her to all the best places around the world. Being a God, I was able to flash around constantly, regardless of the distance to my destination. I took Calypso to all the places in the mortal world that really stood out, expressing human culture, the way we lived. She really seemed to enjoy these trips, especially when I took her to places filled with art or nature. Though no matter where I brought her, I couldn't help but think that it didn't really matter where I was. As long as I was with her, it was good enough for me.

About a week passed, and I, not having done so already, planned to bring Calypso with me to Mount Olympus, sometime within the next few days. There I would hopefully introduce her to my father, and any of the kinder Olympian gods and goddesses, if they were present. But there was one more place I wanted to take Calypso first.

-Line Break-

I stared at the apartment door, identifying the number, matching it with the address. I had been given. I wondered what they would say. How would they take it, me bringing some unknown girl onto their doorstep, after I had been away from them for months. Then again, I had done a lot worse to my parents before. She was kinda used to me disappearing now, she figured that. I would take care of myself. Or maybe Mom just hid it well.

Calypso stood beside me, holding my hand. "Percy? Are you alright." She asked.

"Yeah... Just reminiscing..." I shook my head trying to clear it. Being ADHD, I failed miserably, but knocked on the apartment door anyway. The moment I knocked, a muffled voice called out from inside. "Who is it?" That was Paul.

"It's Percy." As soon as the words left my mouth, I heard a large bang from inside, followed by the sound of footsteps rushing towards the entrance. It quickly flung open, and Paul grinned at me from inside." Shaking my hand, he exclaimed, "It's nice to see you again Percy. Sally has been worried sick."

Then his eyes turned to the woman standing next to me. I took the hint, and began the introductions. "Paul, this is my... Friend, Calypso. Calypso, this is my step-dad, Paul Blofis." Paul offered his right hand out, as he had done to me. "A pleasure meeting you."

"And the same to you, Paul." She took his offerend hand, but Paul, instead if shaking, first bowing his head, and then lightly lifting her hand, before 'kissing it'. Calypso blushed at this traditional show of politeness and courtesy.

Paul straightened up, before looking at us both, ushering us inside. "Sally! Someone is here to see you!" He called, deeper into the apartment. Looking around, I realised that the home was really a large step-up from the previous apartment my mom had owned. That had been small and cramped, without room for any of the things my mom really wanted. So she had moved here with Paul. The apartment, however, wasn't perfect. I had to admit, it had a nasty paint-job, and some if the appliances, like the air conditioner or the TV looked like they needed repairs. In fact, a couple of tools lay on the couch, while a small electric drill had fallen onto the floor. Paul had probably been working on repairing something or another before I had knocked.

"Who is it, Honey?" My mother's voice called out from a small corridor, as she stepped into the living room, where we were waiting. "Percy! When did you get here!"

Paul grinned again. "Just now, as a matter of fact. I was busy fiddling with the TV antennae before they got here. When mom just kept looking at Percy in joy, Paul didn't really seem surprised. "Anyway, this is Calypso. Percy's friend" He added quite unnecessarily.

My mother turned to gaze at Calypso, as she appeared to realise the girl was there for the first time. "Hello, Mrs Jackson." Calypso said shyly. My mother's face instantly went red, as she smiled. "Please, call me Sally. I'm not old enough for that yet. Sit down, sit down." She forced us into the small couches of the living room, as if ensuring that we couldn't escape. "Are you hungry?" My mother began, but as I was about to reply she interrupted, saying; "not to worry, I'll put something together quickly," as Paul followed her into the small kitchen, a twinkle in his eyes. I sighed, but couldn't suppress a small smile. Even though Ambrosia and Nectar were the favoured foods of the Gods, mortal food would do just fine. It just seemed to lose some of its flavour in comparison to the divine food of the ancients.

I emerged from my thoughts when I felt Calypso's head weigh itself upon my shoulder, as she leaned against me softly. "Your mother is ver nice." She said, keeping her voice low. "And also... She still has the moonlace I gave you, from your first visit to Ogygia." I frowned confused, but Calypso gestured towards the balcony. Through the glass doors I could see an assortment of beautiful flowers growing in a multitude of small plant pots on the balcony. The most attractive flower I could see was a black and silver colour, with small blue petals emerging around the plant. I recognised the plant as moonlace, and was amazed my mother had been able to grow it so well. By now, the plant should have died, or begun to wither. In truth, it looked like it had just matured, and was growing in the best possible way.

Calypso commented on this also. "She seems to enjoy gardening. Now I understand what you meant, when you said she didn't have space to grow flowers in New York. That is all the space you have." She finished sadly.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a kettle steaming in the kitchen. The noise quickly stopped, as my mother prepared whatever meal she had begun. After a few minutes, Paul emerged from the room, and told us that our soup would be ready in a couple of minutes. Meanwhile, we caught up on what had happened since I had left last time. Unfortunately, this meant asking about Calypso.

"So!" He stated, excitedly. "You're Calypso? The Calypso?"

She nodded, embarrassed. "The one and only."  
"But you were alive with Odysseus. That means... You're over two thousand years old." He looked taken-aback, and slightly startled.

Calypso, however, merely dipped her head in a nod. "I am a Titan. I cannot die."

A look of shock appeared on Paul's face, and he glanced at me uncertainly. When I remained silent, his face changed, and he said lightly. "Ah, I see. You should know; you look young for your age."

Calypso and I couldn't help but laugh, and Paul's deeper laughter filled the room soon later.

Shortly afterwards, our food was ready, and we all moved to the dining table to eat. I hadn't realised how much I had missed my parents, but now that I was with them again, I cherished the time I spent here. My mom developed an instant adoration for Calypso, which only intensified as we began to talk more and more. Calypso herself loved both my parents, thinking them funny and overwhelmingly kind. Eventually, we said our goodbyes, and I promised I would return soon, also promising to bring Calypso with me as Calypso chuckled at my predicament.

So Calypso and I left the apartment, and I flashed to Olympus, holding her hand tightly. And then things began to go wrong.

A.N: Yeah, yeah, yeah, its a cliffhanger. Deal with it.  
Anyways.

My exams begin exactly two weeks from now, so as time passes, I will ver likely begin to update less and less. Following my exams, I will be leaving my country on an exchange program for 6 weeks? (Btw when i return i expect many many reviews :D) I do not yet know whether I will be able to update during the exchange, however the answer is most likely yes.

Secondly, this 5 day period or so when i didnt update at all? I was reading the latest HoO book, the house of hades. Best book, but thats irrelevant. Also...

SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T YET READ HOUSE OF HADES  
SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T YET READ HOUSE OF HADES  
SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T YET READ HOUSE OF HADES  
SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T YET READ HOUSE OF HADES  
SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T YET READ HOUSE OF HADES

WHY RICK RIORDAN. You just had to pair Leo with Calypso! Now who am I supposed to pair Leo with!? Any suggestions will be greatly appreciated :)  
That introduced the world to a whole new Calypso... And also Nico being slightly homosexual is implied in the story. I AM NOT AGAINST THIS -_- but I DO personally enjoy pairings which are male+female. Nico WILL NOT be paired with a guy. Period. Whether I include his liking for Percy in the story, im not sure. I might just ignore it haha.

SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T YET READ HOUSE OF HADES  
SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T YET READ HOUSE OF HADES  
SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T YET READ HOUSE OF HADES  
SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T YET READ HOUSE OF HADES  
SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T YET READ HOUSE OF HADES

Read and Review :D


	8. What a Wonderful World

A.N: Read + Review :)

Regarding Reviews... Make the chapters longer? Lol no. Either I can make chapters longer or I can update less often, so... Short chapters all the way :D

And sorry for writing mom instead of mum. I am actually Australian (Victoria) and I usually write mum. As most people using this site are American, however, I thought it would be better to use the American spelling, in consideration of the readers. My apologies if you found it annoying or anything.

The moment we arrived in Olympus, I realised something was wrong. To be honest, everything looked peaceful. Mount. Olympus stood as it always had, unchanged. The thing was, there were no voices of Dryads drifting to my ears. The birds and wildlife that lived in the forests of Olympus were silent today. In fact, I couldn't see anyone. The whole place looked empty.

I grew concerned, and I must have shown it in my expression, as Calypso asked, "Percy? Are you okay?"

"Something's happened." I muttered. She looked at me confused, but remained silent. The whole of Mount Olympus remained totally silent. It was as if it was holding its breath. I had never seen Olympus like this before. It was... unnatural. Olympus was usually such a lively place, full of joy. It reminded me of Camp Half-Blood, that's why I liked it so much. Today though, you would have thought the entire place was abandoned. Taking Calypso's hand again, I flashed into the main palace. Most of the Gods were there, however some were missing. Zeus, my father, and Hades, were all present.

Zeus turned to gaze at me, but in his eyes, I didn't see rage, or disgust, or any of the things that I usually saw. Instead, his eyes reflected pure misery, and even fear. "Hera has been taken." He said dully. "Gaea is waking. The great prophecy has begun."

I stared at him blankly, not fully comprehending what he had said. "What is the prophecy?" I stuttered out, after I had taken in his statement.

I expected Apollo to answer, as his oracle had been the one to issue it. But when turned to his throne, I was turning to an empty seat. He was one of the Gods, I realised, that had been sent to search for Hera. Instead, my father replied, his voice dry as he recited the prophecy.

"Seven, half-bloods shall answer the call.  
To Earth or Water, the world must fall.  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death."

Zeus eyes sparked. Like, literally, I could see electricity in his eyes. I could guess why; to Earth or Water, the world must fall. It sounded as if Poseidon would take control over Zeus... Unless of course Gaea killed us all. But hey, it's best to look on the positive, right?

"Err... How can we be sure this is the Great Prophecy. Maybe it's just a coincidence?" I tried, a tad hopefully.

"You have met the Fates." Said Hades. "Surely you know by now, coincidence is a myth. As for how we know, Apollo told us."

I frowned. "But he doesn't know where Hera is?"

The god of the underworld shook his head, while, Poseidon cleared his throat. "That's not all, Percy." At this, Zeus' head jolted up and he glared at his brother.

"We can't tell him!" Zeus exclaimed, but he got no further before Dionysus cut him off. Yes. I said Dionysus.

"Oh, let the boy hear it. It won't do us any harm anyway if little Peter Johnson knows about the other camp. Not anymore, at any rate." He said, popping the lid of a can of Diet Coke, and grimacing distastefully as he sipped at it.

"What camp? I said cautiously. Someone squeezed my hand, and I was surprised to see Calypso still by my side. Truthfully, I had forgotten she was there, she was being so quiet. I could understand why. She was standing in a room full of people who thought she should be exiled to live in isolation for eternity.

Poseidon, pausing a second to give anyone else the chance to speak, began to explain to me about the... "other"... camp. "As you know, Percy, Mount Olympus moves to the heart of civilisation. In each country we move to, the gods develop a new personality, suiting that of the new culture. Generally, we only face minor changes. But when Rome conquered Greece, they took our personalities and completely reshaped them., forging new identities. Each of us gods therefore have both a Greek, and a Roman aspect. So... when we have children in our Greek aspect, they go to Camp half-blood, or occasionally join the Hunters. When we have children in our Roman aspect..."

"They go to the Roman Camp. But why not simply combine the two camps?" I asked confused.

"Well... Romans and Greeks usually don't get along too well. The last time the groups were together was before the American civil war. That didn't end well. So we split them apart, manipulating the mist to convince everyone that there was only one camp. And now, all our work is crumbling down."

Nobody was willing to offer an explanation. There was a hesitant silence, before I gathered the courage to speak up. "Why?"

Poseidon sighed. "When Hera dissappeared, she used what remained of her strength to switch two half-bloods out of their own camps. From the Roman camp, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter." Most of the Olympians present nodded approvingly, while Zeus watched on with blank eyes. "In the second Titan War, he led the attack on Mount Othrys while camp half-blood defended Olympus. He personally defeated the titan Krios.

I swore under my breath. "And from camp half-blood?" I questioned, but I had a feeling I already knew the answer...

There was a short silence. And then...

"Nico di Angelo." Hades sighed

-Line Break-

"Nico?" Calypso asked. We were back in Ogygia, having returned there after departing Olympus. In contrast to the ever changing life on Mount Olympus, Ogygia seemed peaceful, constant, eternal. I noticed Calypso watching me expectantly.

"Err, pardon?"

She chuckled. "I asked who Nico was." She repeated.

"Oh... He's a son of Hades... One of the strongest demigods there are, actually. He fought in the last war."

She nodded thoughtfully. I was pondering what had happened to Nico, and the other guy, Jason. The life of a demigod was never easy, but losing your memory, for the second time? Nico really wouldn't appreciate that. He'd be having some words with Hera later. That was certainly something I would pay to see. Hades had looked furious in the throne room. That certainly didn't bode well for the Queen of the Gods.

I opened my mouth to speak to Calypso again. "He should be fine. Nico's a smart kid. Powerful too. He can take anything the Romans throw at him." I finished uncertainly. I was honestly trying to reassure myself more than Calypso. I mean, who knew what the Roman camp was like?

"And what about Jason?" Calypso ventured. "Do you know who he is?" But I was already shaking my head.

"Never heard of him. Defeating a titan though... He must be pretty strong."

Calypso chuckled at me. "He's not the only one who has defeated a titan." She stated playfully.

I blushed, a tad embarrassed. "I had a lot of help from my friends. Without them, I wouldn't have been able to-"

"Oh, stop being so modest, Percy!" Calypso laughed. "Yeah, you had help, but it was mostly you. Besides, don't you think Jason would've had help too?"

I shrugged. "I guess so." I said, but Calypso wasn't finished.

"Besides," she said, "was Jason offered immortality? Even the Gods recognise what you have done in their name. How many other demigods do you know of that became gods?"

I stared at her. "Umm, like... Two. Hercules and Dionysus."

"Mhm. And neither of them deserved it as much as you." She said pressing her finger softly into my chest.

My cheeks began to burn red again. I had never been in this situation with any girl before, other than Annabeth. It had been years, but I still remembered the kiss I had shared with her in the labyrinth, minutes before I had almost exploded in a volcano. I remembered feeling so unsure of myself, but yet about to burst with nervous anticipation. I felt the same way now.  
As Calypso's exquisitely soft lips brushed against mine, I forgot my entire identity. If someone had asked me, I wouldn't have been able to tell them my name. Or where I was. Or why I was there. On the other hand, I would be able to recount every aspect of the kiss with excruciating detail.

And then she moved away, and all my thoughts came flooding back to me. And I despaired that Calypso had pulled away.

She leaned in again, bringing her lips to my ear. "See you in the morning." she whispered. Then she was gone. I watched her move, step by step, to her own bedroom, staring at the white curtains that fell behind her, obscuring my vision.

And I thought to myself... What a wonderful world.

A.N: Lol, I just couldn't help it. I know that Nico took Hazel from the Underworld. Well yeah, couldn't think of anyone else. So just pretend Hera not only wiped Nico's memory but also the memory of everyone at Camp Jupiter.

Also, any more suggestions for Leo's partner? Don't make me put him with an OC. Yeah, I'm evil like that. Plus... This chapter was kinda shot lol. But. I had to end it here, you'll know why next chapter.

Thanks for reading.


	9. Crazy Gods

A.N: Written in Jason's perspective.

JASON

Even before I was electrocuted, I was having a bad day. I woke up on a bus, with a girl's head in my lap, and a boy on my left listening to some song on his iPod. That wasn't necessarily the bad part. The girl was cute, and I felt really comfortable in this position. Problem was, I didn't know who she was. I didn't even know anyone on the bus. Heck, I didn't even know who I was. I looked around. The bus was packed with kids about my age. They all looked around fifteen, maybe sixteen? Ok, that was scary. I didn't know how old I was.

"Well, look who just woke up." Said the boy next to me. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty."

The girl whose head was in my lap said something like. "Oh, go away, Leo." Before lifting her head and stretching in her seat.

I stared at Leo blankly. "I don't know you."

He blanched, then laughed. "Good one, Jason. You got me there for a second."

"No really. I don't know who you are." I tried.

"Haha. Funny." Leo said, but the girl frowned at me worriedly. "Leo, this is serious. I don't think he can remember who we are." She tried to take my hand in hers, but I pulled back.

"It's worse than that. I don't even know who I am."

-Line Break-

The guy at the front of the bus stood up, surveying the 'students'.

"Stand up, Coach Hedge!" Called someone, as the Coach reached his full height of five foot zero. He searched the bus for the culprit, and his eyes zoned in on me. He knew i didn't belong here. I swear he was about to call me out, when he looked away again, and yelled. "Ok, cupcakes! We'll be arriving in about five minutes! And if anyone falls off the bridge, they'll be getting detention for a month. There's far too much paperwork involved, so don't fall off. Got that?!"

Most people were just ignoring him, but Leo was smiling crazily. "Coach, I can't hear you right! Can you use the megaphone?" Coach Hedge grunted, pleased to have an excuse to utilise the megaphone hanging in his hand. He lifted it to his mouth, starting to speak into it.

"THE COW SAYS MOO" blared through the megaphone, and all the kids cracked up. He tried again, but this time his voice came out like Darth Vader's. He glared at Leo, tossing the megaphone onto his seat. "VALDEZ!"

"Coach?" Leo said innocently, trying to suppress a grin.

Coach Hedge just snarled. "That's it! The back row has just volunteered to clean up after lunch!" He called, his eyes glinting. Everyone cheered.

Leo's smirk died instantly. "Well, that's a shocker."

Piper was still laughing. "My god! How in the world did you do that, Leo!"

He winked at her. "I'm a special boy."

I looked at him questioningly. "Are you sure we're friends?" I asked, unsure.

Leo rolled his eyes. "I can't believe this," he muttered. "How do you just forget who you are. He's playing with us, Piper." Then he grinned. "He's just trying to get me back for that time I put shaving cream on the Jell-O, right?"

I stared at him, startled. "You did what?" I said, startled.

His grin widened, if that was possible. "Nothing! But if you really did forget everything, that means I can use all my jokes on you again!"

-Line Break-

The bus dropped them at some red stucco complex just sitting in the middle of nowhere. It vaguely resembled a museum, maybe it was? I couldn't tell. Despite the fact that we were in the middle of a desert, a cold wind was blowing across the desert. I was only wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt, nothing particularly warm.

"Welcome class, to amnesia 101," Leo said in a helpful tone, making me think that this was going to be anything but helpful. "First lesson; Crash course! We go to the 'Wilderness School' " Leo used his hands to make air quotes with his fingers. "And that means we're 'bad kids'. Your family, or the court, or whoever else decided you were too much trouble, and shipped you off to this lovely prison - sorry, 'boarding school' - in Armpit, Nevada. Here at the Wilderness school you learn valuable life lessons, such as running ten miles through cacti, and weaving daisies into hats. And on special days like these, we get to go on educational field trips, with Coach Hedge, who usually keeps order with his baseball bat. There. Is it all coming back to you now?"

"No." I said, a tad apprehensively. I glanced at the other kids. Nobody looked like a real criminal. I wondered what they'd done to get into this school for delinquents. Heck, what had I done to get here?

Leo rolled his eyes, groaning. "So you're really gonna drag this out, huh? Okay then. The three of us started together this semester, and, we're like totally tight. You do everything I say, especially my chores, give me your dessert, and also - "

"Leo! Seriously!" Piper snapped. Leo sighed sadly.

"Fine. Ignore that last bit. But we are friends. Well, Piper is a little more than your friend but..."

"Leo!" Piper's face turned red as she blushed. I could feel my own face burning too. I thought I'd remember if I was with a girl like Piper. Apparently not.

"He's got amnesia or something." Piper said. "We need to tell somebody."

Leo snorted. "Who, Coach Hedge? That's gonna work. He'd just whack Jason over the head and tell him to get over it." I glanced over at the Coach. He was barking orders to some of the kids in the group, but every so often, he would turn to glare at me, scowling, as if he knew that I didn't belong here.

"Come on Leo" Piper insisted. "Obviously somethings wrong, Jason needs -"

"Yo, Piper." One of the guys detached himself from the group, wedging himself between Piper and I, sending Leo stumbling. He had jet black hair, superman style, a deep tan, and blindingly white teeth. They probably should've come with a sign. WARNING. DO NOT STARE DIRECTLY AT TEETH. PERMANENT BLINDNESS MAY OCCUR.  
"Come on, Pipes. Don't talk to these bottom feeders. You're my partner, remember?" He was wearing a Dallas Cowboys jersey, with Western jeans and boots. I already hated him.

Piper groaned. "Go away Dylan. I didn't ask to work with you."

"Ahh, don't say that. This is your lucky day! Let's go!" Dylan hooked his arm through hers and led her over towards the museum entrance. Piper shot one last glance over her shoulder, and her eyes seemed to speaking to me... Kill me now. Yeah...

"Wow he's annoying." Leo grumbled, as I offered my hand, pulling him off the ground. "Hey!" He said, in an unnaturally good imitation of Dylan's voice. "I'm Dylan! I want to date myself, but I can't figure out how! You want to date me instead! You're so lucky!"

"Mmm yeah. Leo, has anyone ever told you you're weird?"

He grinned. "A number of times. You tell me that a lot."

"I wonder why."

"No idea." He said innocently. "But if you really have amnesia or whatever, that means I can reuse all my old jokes!" He perked up, instantly. "Let's go!"

Hmm... If this was my best friend, then my life must've been really messed up, on a number of levels. I followed Leo into the museum.

-Line Break-

We walked through the museum listening occasionally to the coach lecturing us with his megaphone. Or trying to, at least. Whenever he tried to speak, he would sound like a Sith Lord, and occasional random comments would blare out, such as, "The pig says oink."

I was too distracted to pay much attention to the exhibits, but they said something about the Grand Canyon, and the native tribe that owned this museum and Leo seemed the same. He kept pulling out random pieces of equipment from his pocket, like bolts and pipe cleaners. It looked like he was trying to make something but he kept combining the stuff, then promptly taking it apart again, as if he wasn't happy with his creation.

A pack of girls kept glancing over at Piper and Dylan, who still had their arms locked. This annoyed the hell out of me, but I couldn't say anything without looking stupid. The girls looked like they were the 'popular' group. They each wore matching jeans and pink tops, that were far too tight on their bodies. Most of them had enough makeup for a Halloween party.

"Hey Piper!" One of the girls called mockingly. "Does your tribe run this place? Do you get discounts if you do a rain-dance or something?" The other girls laughed, and even Dylan suppressed a small smile. Piper's fists clenched, under her snowboarding jacket.

"My dad's Cherokee, not Hualapi. Not like you would know the difference, Isabel."

Isabel widened her eyes, in mock surprise, making her look like an oversized owl with a dangerous makeup addiction. "Oh sorry." She said, her voice dripping with false sympathy. "Was it your mom in this tribe? Oh, silly me. You never knew your mom." Piper started to charge her, but before a fight could break out, Coach. Hedge intervened.

"OY! Enough back there! Set a good example, or I'll break out my baseball bat!" I didn't know if he was kidding or not. The girls moved away, but kept calling out parting comments, like, "Good to be back on the Rez?" "Dad's probably too drunk to work," another said. "That's why she turned klepto."

I was ready to punch those girls myself, but Piper's eyes glinted, and she started laughing uncontrollably. I frowned, turning to Leo, seeing he was chuckling softly. He caught my eye, and quickly explained.

"If only they knew. Piper doesn't like us fighting her battles. Besides, if they knew who her dad really was, they'd all be falling over themselves, worshipping her." He smirked.

"Who's her dad?" I asked, confused. Leo smacked his hand on his forehead.

"I keep forgetting about your amnesia! Hah, that's funny, forgetting about amnesia. But yeah, her dad's Tristan McLean."

"Who?"

He stared at me. "Nevermind." he muttered. "I don't see how you could forget about your girlfriend's dad."

"Yeah. Well I wish I did, but I don't even remember her, let alone her dad."

"Whatever. We need to talk when we get back to the dorm."

They reached the last few exhibits, where some massive glass doors led out onto a terrace. Coach Hedge stopped walking forwards, turning to address the kids.

"Alright, cupcakes. You're about to get a nice look at the Grand Canyon. Try not to break it. The skywalk can hold the weight of up to seventy jumbo jets, but that's not to say I trust you guys out there. Where possible, try to avoid falling off the edge, as that would cause me extra paperwork. If anyone pushes someone, you're gonna be on kitchen duty for the next three months. Got it? Good, now let's go." The coach pushed open the doors, and we all stepped outside.

"Man," Leo said. "That's pretty wicked."

I had to agree. The Grand Canton lay sprawled before them. It was massive. We were standing so high up, birds were circling below our feet, and some low clouds drifted beneath us. Five hundred feet down, a river snaked along the canyon floor. Foreboding grey clouds hovered overhead, casting shadows across the valley. As far as I could see, in all directions, long and deep ravines cut into the desert, like some crazy god had taken a knife to it.

Pain flared in my head, as. I grabbed the railing. Crazy gods... What the hell? I felt like it was something important, something I should remember...

"You're not going to throw up, are you?" Leo asked. " 'Cause I should've brought my camera."

I took a couple more deep breaths, and realised I was shivering and sweaty, as if I was sick. Not trusting myself to speak, I shook my head.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine." I managed. "Headache."

Thunder rumbled overhead. The cold wind started to build.

Leo frowned, glancing at the sky. "This can't be right. The canyon's clear the whole way around. Weird, huh?"

I looked up, and realised what he meant. The sky was entirely clear, aside from the dark circle of clouds above the skywalk. I had a bad feeling about that.

"All right, cupcakes!" Coach Hedge frowned up at the sky, like it bothered him too. "We might have to cut this short, so get started. Full sentences only!"

The storm rumbled again, and i sub-consciously reached into my pocket, drawing out a small, golden coin. On one side was a picture of a battle-axe. On the other was someone's face, in a laurel wreath.

"That's gold, man? Dang, you've been holding out on me!"

"It's nothing. Just a coin. C'mon, let's get started."

Leo shrugged, as if he'd already forgotten about the coin. "If you say so. Dare you to spit over the edge."

-Line Break-

We didn't try too hard on the worksheet. For one, I had no idea how to 'name three sedimentary strata you observe' or 'describe two examples of erosion'. When Leo had no answer to 'how do various sedimentary layers acquire different appearances' I pretty much gave up.

Leo was no help. He was too busy building a tiny helicopter out of pipe cleaners.

"Check it out." He launched the copter. I guessed it would plummet, but the helicopter blades actually rotated. The thing made it halfway across the canyon, before slowing down and spiralling to the ground.

I stared at him, impressed. "How'd you do that?"

He shrugged modestly. "Would've been cooler if I had a couple of rubber bands."

"Seriously, are we friends." I asked.

"Last I checked."

"Then when was the first day we met? What did we do?"

"Leo frowned. "Woah. Come on man, I'm ADHD. You can't expect me to remember the details."

"But I don't remember you at all." I said. "What if-"

"What if you're right, and everyone else is wrong? We all just woke up this morning with fake memories of you in our heads?"

I gulped. That's exactly what I think. But it sounded crazy, even to me. Everyone acted as if I was a normal part of the class, nobody took any significant notice of me. Except for Coach Hedge.

"Hold this for a sec, will you?" I told Leo, thrusting the worksheet at him. "Be right back."

"Where you going?" He called.

I blocked him out, walking up to Coach Hedge, who was swinging his baseball bat in little circles, gazing up at the storm. Without looking at me, he said, "Did you do this?"

"Err, what?"

He glared at me. "Don't play games with me, kid. What are you doing here, and why are you messing up my job?"

"Wait, so... You don't know me?"

Hedge snorted. "Never laid eyes on you before today. You got a powerful way with the mist, if you can make all them think that they know you. But you can't fool me. I've known we've had a monster for days, but you smell like half-blood. So, again, why are you here.

I was so relieved, I wanted to cry. So I was in the wrong place. "I don't know who I am. I don't have any memories."

The coach studied my face intently, a calculating look in his eyes. He swore. "You're being truthful."

"Of course I a-"

"Look kid. I don't know who you are. Maybe you're the special package camp mentioned. I told them a monster was stalking the two. They said an extraction team is on the way."

My head was shrouded in pain. Monsters. Half-blood. Camp. I felt like I was trying to access memories that should have been there, but had just disappeared.

I stumbled, lurching forwards, but Hedge caught me. "Woah there, cupcake. I'll just watch the three of you until the team get's here. Let camp figure this out. They should be here soon... Hopefully nothing happens before-"

A flash of lightning illuminated the skywalk, followed by the crash of thunder. The wind picked up, blowing worksheets straight into the canyon. Kids screamed, stumbling and grabbing the rails.

The coach rolled his eyes. "I had to say something, didn't I." He grabbed the megaphone, hanging from his belt. "Everyone inside! The cow says moo! Get off the skywalk!"

"I thought you said this thing was stable!" I yelled over the wind.

"Under normal circumstances," he agreed. "Which these aren't. Let's move!"

A.N: That was a fairly long chapter, for my standards. Most of it came directly from the book, with a couple of my own additions. Sorry for all the spelling and grammatical errors that you certainly have found in here somewhere. Next few chapters will be of my own construction. Please review. :)


	10. Monsters and Men

A.N: Sorry for not updating everyone, I've been really busy... In Paris! :D Haven't updated in like a fortnight T_T please don't kill me!

JASON

The 'storm' was turning into a hurricane. funnels of air whirled towards the skywalk, whipping up the sand and dust from the canyon.

Kids screamed, running for the museum doors. The harsh wind snatched at their hats, notebooks, and backpacks. Loose items or clothing sprang into the air, spiralling off of the skywalk.

I skidded across the floor, slamming into the railing. Leo, next to me, lost his balance, almost toppling over the edge, but. Grabbed his jacket frantically, pulling him back.

"Thanks man!" Leo yelled, somewhat relieved.

"Go, go, go!" Shouted Coach Hedge, as he herded kids towards the building entrance.

piper and Dylan were keeping the doors open, pushing kids inside. Piper's snowboarding jacket was flapping wildly in the wind, her dark hair whipping over her face. She must have been freezing, but she looked calm and confident, telling the other kids it would be okay, encouraging them to keep moving.

Hedge, Leo and I were trying to move towards them, but it was like we were all on treadmills - as hard as we pushed, the wind pushed back harder.

Piper, at the doors, shoved one more kid inside, then lost her grip, the doors slamming shut. She tugget at the handle, trying to force it open. Meanwhile, kids inside pounded on the glass, but the doors wouldn't budge.

"Dylan!" Piper shouted. "Help me!"

Dylan just stood there with his idiotic grin plastered onto his face, his Cwoboys jersey rippling in the wind, like he was enjoying the storm.

"Sorry Pipes. I'm done helping."

He flicked his wrist, and Piper flew backwards, slamming into the doors and sliding down on to the skywalk deck.

"Piper!" I fruitlessly tried to charge towards her, but the wind held me back, and Coach Hedge stepped in front of me, blocking me.

"Coach!" I yelled over the wind. "Let me go!"

"Jason, Leo. Stay behind me." He ordered. "This is my fight. I should've known this was our monster."

"Uh... Monster?" A rogue worksheet billowed in the wind, slapping into Leo's cheek, but he swatted it away. "What monster?" He demanded.

Hedge reached up and threw his cap aside, revealing dark curly hair, a pair of somewhat lopsided ears, and... Were those horns? Two short stumps emerged from the top of his head.

My jaw dropped. "You're a fawn?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"Satyr." He grunted, hefting his baseball bat. Only it wasn't a baseball bat anymore. It had somehow morphed into a more ominous tree-branch club, with twigs and leaves still attached.

Dylan's grin widened, if that was possible. "Oh come on, Coach." He said tauntingly. "Let him come. After all, you're getting too old for this kinda stuff. Isn't that why they retired you to this god forsaken place? I've been on your team the entire year and you didn't even notice. Looks like you're losing your touch, gramps.

The coach growled angrily, then made a ind of bleating sound, like a goat. "You're going down, cupcake."

"You kidding? You think you can protect all three demigods at once?" Dylan's eyes glinted. "Good luck." He laughed, before pointing a finger at Leo and sending him flying. The wind pushed him all the way off the skywalk, into the canyon. Somehow, he managed to twist in midair, slamming into the canyon wall. He clawed furiously for a handhold, latching onto a small ledge about 50 feet down the wall.

"Help!" He yelled up at us. "Rope please! Bungee Chord! Anything!"

Coach Hedge cursed tossing his club at me. I reflexively caught it in my right hand. "I don't know who you are kid, but you'd better be good. You keep him busy, while I go get Leo." He said, jabbing a finger at Dylan.

"How?" I demanded. "You going to fly?"

"Not fly. Climb." He kicked off his shoes, almost giving me a heart attack. Where the Coach's feet should've been, there were hooves. Goat's hooves.

Yup, definitely a faun.

"You're a faun." I stated bluntly.

"Satyr!" Hedge snapped, as he hurdled over the railing, sailing down to the canyon wall, landing feet (or hooves) first. He climbed down the canyon with incredible agility, finding footholds nob bigger than postage stamps, dodging whirlwinds that came to blow him off course.

Dylan watched him, amused, then turned his psychotic grin towards me. "Isn't that cute. Now it's your turn."

I hurled the club at him. It seemed pretty useless with the wind so strong, but the club whirled right at Dylan, even curving when he tried to dodge. It hit him smack in the middle of his forehead, so hard that he fell to his knees, cursing.

Piper wasn't as dazed as she appeared. Her fingers curled around the club as it rolled next to her, but before she could use it, Dylan rose. Golden liquid trickled from his forehead. I realised vaguely that it was his blood - golden blood.

"Nice try boy," he snarled, glaring at me. "But you'll have to do better."

The skywalk trembled below them. Tiny fractures appeared n the glass. In the museum, kids stopped banging on the doors, backing away in terror.

Dylan's body dissolved into smoke, as if his molecules had all separated. Through the gas, you could see his face, with the same brilliant white smile, but the rest of his form was composed of swirling dark vapour, his eyes crackling with electrical sparks. He sprouted black smoky wings, rising above the skywalk. If angels could be evil, they would look exactly like this.

"You're a ventus." I said suddenly, though I had no idea where the word came from. "A storm spirit."

Dylan's laugh resembled the sound of a tornado ripping off a roof. "I'm glad I waited, demigod. Leo and Piper I've known about for weeks. But a mistress said a third was coming. Someone special. She'll reward me greatly for your death!"

Two more funnel clouds touched down one either side of Dylan, morphing into venti - ghostly men with smoky wings and eyes that flickered with lightning.

Piper remained on the ground, pretending to be unconscious, her hand still gripping the club. The message she was giving me on her face was clear. You distract them. I'll brain them from behind."

Cute, smart and violent. I wished I remembered having her as a girlfriend.

I clenched my fists, getting ready to fight, but I never got the chance. Dylan raised his hand, electricity jumping between his fingertips, and blasted me right in the chest.

Note to self - lightning bolts are dangerous. They hurt. I recommend not getting hit by them.

I found myself lying on my back. My mouth tasted like aluminium foil. My clothes were smoking, but thankfully, had somehow survived the blast. The lightning bolt had gone right through my body, blasting off my left shoe. My toes were black with soot.

The venti were laughing hysterically. Piper was screaming defiantly, but it all sounded tiny far away, in the distance.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Coach Hedge climbing back up the cliff face, Leo slung over his back. Piper was trying to fend off the other storm spirits, desperately swinging the club back and forth, but it passed through the smoky spirits uselessly, having no effect whatsoever.

And Dylan, a dark-winged tornado of smoke, loomed over me, with his eyes crackling with power.

I rose unsteadily. "Stop." I croaked. I made it to my feet, and I wasn't sure who was more surprised; the venti, or myself.

"How are you still alive?" Dylan's voice sputtered. His form flickered, momentarily changing to the shape of a human, before back again. "There was enough power in that bolt to kill twenty men!"

"Overkill much? My turn." I reached into my pocket, puling out the gold coin I'd found earlier. Almost sub-consciously, I took it in my palm, flipping it casually as if I had done it a million times before. Mid-spin, the coin rapidly expanded in all directions, elongating into a wicked, deadly weapon. Suddenly, I was holding a sharpened, double-edged sword, the ridged grip fitting perfectly with the shape of my hand. And the whole thing was gold - hilt, handle, and blade.

Dylan snarled, backing up a little. "Well?" He demanded to the other spirits. "What are you waiting for!"

The two venti didn't look happy with that command, but they flew towards me cautiously, electricity crackling at their fingertips.

I swung my sword at the first one. He seemed so shocked that he didn't even try to avoid the blade. It passed through him, the storm clouds dissipating. The second ventus threw a bolt of lightning at me, but my sword sprang into position, absorbing the charge. I stepped forward, and with one quick thrust, the monster exploded into golden dust.

Dylan howled in outrage. He looked down, as if expecting his friends to reform, but they stayed the same. "Impossible! Who are you, halfblood!"

Piper was so stunned, she dropped her club. "Uhh... Jason?"

Then Coach Hedge leapt back onto the skywalk, dumping Leo like a sack of flour. "Spirits, fear me!" He cried, flexing his arms, before looking around, and narrowing his eyes at Dylan.

Dylan hissed, but fear was evident in his eyes. "You have no idea how many enemies you've awakened, demigods. My mistress will destroy all of you. This war, you cannot win."

Above them, the storm increased in power, the temperature dropping another few degrees. Sheets of rain poured down, cracks opening in the skywalk under the force of the wind. A dark hole appeared in the clouds; a swirling vortex of silver and black.

"The mistress calls me back!" Dylan shouted with glee. "And you will come with me!"

He lunged at me, but Piper tackled him immediately from behind. Despite the fact that he was made of smoke, she still managed to connect, sending both of them sprawling. Leo and the Coach surged forward to help, but the spirit screamed with rage, unleashing a powerful torrent of air that sent them all flying backwards.

Hedge and I managed to land okay, but Leo hit his head, and groaned, dazed by the jarring impact. Piper was thrown completely off the skywalk, slamming into the railing and tumbling over the side, until she was clutching the railing with only one hand keeping her from the depths of the abyss.

I started towards her, but Dylan wasn't finished yet. "I'll settle for this one instead!" He screamed, heading for Leo. Dylan grabbed his arm and began to rise, towing a half-conscious Leo behind him, pulling them upward and rapidly speeding up.

"Someone help!" Piper yelled from the chasm wall.

Then she slipped, losing grip on the railing.

"Jason, go!" Yelled Hedge. "Save her, I've got Leo!"

The coach launched himself at the spirit, lashing out with his hooves, horns, and fists, knocking Leo from Dylan's grasp, but Dylan grappled with the coach's arms instead. They rose into the air, gaining speed and altitude, before disappearing into the dark hole in the clouds, which quickly dispersed.

Save her? She's gone.

But again my instincts took over. I sprinted to the railing, thinking I'm a maniac, and hurtled over the side.

A.N: A pretty bad ending I know, but I wanted to give you another chapter, and I couldn't end it any other way. Hope you enjoyed reading, see you all soon.


End file.
